


Sun Comes Up

by Ford_Frontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Teen Wolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Threesome, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Vernon Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Frontier/pseuds/Ford_Frontier
Summary: Derek Hale comes home...sort of.





	Sun Comes Up

Derek had left home over 10 years ago with a promise to himself that he would never look back. With his parents gone and his sisters off somewhere in Europe Derek knew that he wanted to be anywhere other than Beacon Hills. What that desire manifested itself into was the Navy where in 10 years Derek raised from the ranks of Petty Officer Third Class to Commander. An impressive accomplishment by any standard,but even more so when you factor in Derek did this all before his 40th birthday.

He knows his parents would be proud of him and thinks maybe that's what gave him the motivation to push through on the nights he thought about throwing it all in and living on a beach somewhere. He had been proud of what he achieved, but the fact it would be all he'd achieve stung more than he wanted to admit. Over the past year it had become clear he,and his Lieutenant, had reached their glass ceiling and it was no breaking through no matter how hard they tried.

Derek had wanted blood but Boyd just wanted to make sure they would get their full benefits.

"Neither one of us grew up wanting to do this" he told Derek "we fell into and we fell out of it, but at least we get enough to set us up for a very long time"

The logic was sound enough, but Derek still felt like it was a big fuck you for 10 years of blood,sweat,and tears.

He would have happily stewed in misery had,on their first night as civilians,Boyd not dragged him to his favorite bar in Santa Monica to get drunk and meet Boyd's sometimes boyfriend. Derek was happy to indulge in the former and ignore the latter.

That wasn't his call to make though.

"So,where is he?" Derek asked "we're 4 shots and two beers in and if I'm going to meet him I'd at least like to remember his face."

"He'll be here" Boyd said and slapped Derek's back "he's just getting off work"

Boyd finished his shot and had just ordered another when a smile came across his face and it would never not amaze Derek how Boyd didn't end up in some sort of toothpaste commercial. One look at that smile selling him Colgate and Derek was sure he'd buy a pallet of it

"Here he is!" Boyd said and gestured towards the entrance. Turning around Derek barely got a look at the man's face before Boyd brought him in for a kiss.

"You taste like tequila" he chuckled and Boyd put an arm around his waist "and lime" he defended before turning to  
Derek.

"Derek, this is.."

"Scott McCall" Derek finished for him and stood in amazement. It had been years since Derek had seen anyone from Beacon Hills,but he knew that face and slightly askew jawline anywhere.

It seemed to have taken Scott a little bit longer "Derek? Derek Hale?"

"You two know each other?" Boyd asked

"Yeah, he was one of Cora's best friends growing up. He and that spastic kid"

"Stiles" Scott laughed softly "but yeah"

Derek knew his time away was long,but seeing Scott be so different from who he remembered was jarring. He had clearly grew into himself and the awkward body of someone going through their teenage years had been replaced with a man that knew how to carry himself in ways only experience could teach you. The mop-top hair had been replaced with short wavy curls and his chin was sporting a controlled amount of stubble. He looked like,well, a man.

"Good to hear" Boyd said and sat down "so I can avoid the awkward introductions and we can get back to drinking" He ordered two shots for Scott and handed them over "You gotta play catch up."

Over the next 3 hours Derek and Scott caught up on everything Derek had tried so hard to miss. Beacon Hills was still standing and Derek's uncle now lived in the house that Derek once called home. He had a wife and two kids and every time Scott visited Beacon Hills he made sure to check in on them and their three dogs.

"So, you actually became a vet" Derek said and Scott nodded "I did" he answered "guess I could never really shake it and Deaton made sure I had all the knowledge I needed"

"Deaton was his boss" Derek told Boyd "he runs the animal clinic in Beacon"

"So I hear" Boyd smirked,finding it cute how suddenly animated Derek was after a week of being in the dumps. He knew Scott was special,but Boyd had no idea he had gifts that magical.

"And your friend?" Derek asked "the spastic one?"

"Married too" Scott chuckled "deputy at the Sheriff's office with a kid and another on the way"

"Good for him,probably best he got someone to reign him in"

"Lydia is amazing and so is their son"

Derek feels an strange sense of happiness that everyone had seemed to find what they had been looking for. It gave Derek hope that maybe he'd do the same. He filled Scott in on the navy and how much he loved it. How he met Boyd and the two kind of stuck together the moment they had become friends.

Sometimes more than friends depending on how long they were away from home.

"How'd you two meet?" Derek asked and both Scott and Boyd looked at one another with a smirk "I saw Boyd coming out of a bar here during fleet week and after passing my finals I told myself I'd let loose a bit so I flirted-" Scott said "fully expecting him to tell me to get lost, but-"

"Nobody would ever look at Scott at tell him to get lost"

"Nobody" Derek repeated without thinking and seeing the way Scott smiled at him he felt blush dot his cheeks.

"We need to take this back home" Boyd proclaimed "I only get fall down drunk in the company of friends and sex buddies"

Scott took Boyd's hand and had him stand "Why don't I grab a Lyft and you two meet me outside after you pay" he went to hand Derek a couple twenties before the man shook his head "No way" he took his own wallet "we'll be out in a couple"

Scott nodded and as Derek watched him go he couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to the ass that was being hugged by the best fitting slacks he had ever seen.

"Taste even better then it looks if you can believe that"

Derek swiveled his head towards Boyd "What?"

"Come on Derek, you aren't exactly being subtle he teased and put his credit card down "but it's okay, because neither was he"

"Sorry" he said, guilt gnawing at him.

"For what? It would be pretty damn hypocritical of me to be angry with either of you when I slept with you both"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing" he said and after signing the receipt slip he took his card and wrapped an arm around Derek's shoulder "besides, you didn't think I just invited you to drink and meet the hook-up?"

"Oh"

Derek didn't know if he should be pissed that Boyd tricked him or overjoyed that his friend was looking out for him so much. Once he got in the cab and had Scott beside him making out with Boyd while a hand slowly crept up Derek's thigh he decided he was buying Boyd the best edible arrangement possible.

Scott's house wasn't far from the bar and for that Derek was grateful. Scott had just started to palm his crotch and had that kept going he would have popped his zipper. Getting out,Derek waited for Scott to join him and the second the door was open he lifted Scott up and felt the vet wrap his legs around Derek's waist and roll his hips as Boyd closed and locked the door "Fuck, that's so hot" he said at the sight.

Tomorrow would be the time to go over all the ways this probably shouldn't go down,but for tonight Derek Hale was going to indulge until his heart's content "Bedroom" he said and Scott pulled back from kissing him long enough to answer "Back and to the left"

No time to waste Derek carried him there and one last deep kiss had him throwing Scott on the bed as he and Boyd stood side by side, both working to rid themselves of their clothing. Scott lay there mesmerized by the sight and when both were down to their briefs Boyd cocked an eyebrow "Scott. Clothes"

"Right" Scott chuckled and followed the two's lead, throwing his clothes off to the side and when he only had his blue briefs left he got to his knees and crawled over to Boyd and Derek at the foot of the bed.

Derek felt his heart racing as he watched Scott start with Boyd, pulling down the man's underwear until the thick heady cock sprung free. Not yet fully hard,but already more impressive then most his age. He watched pink tongue glide over the head and top of the shaft. The stark pink against the dark skin of Boyd's dick was beautiful and when Scott took it in and started to bob his head,getting a very appreciative moan from Boyd. The sound and sights were enough to have Derek tenting his briefs and when Boyd took notice he smiled and then looked down at Scott "We can't be rude to an old friend,can we Scotty?" and backing off Scott licked his lips and shook his head, the shiny gleam of spit and precum making him look completely debauched. In that moment Derek was in love,he didn't give a damn.

Derek balled his fist to try and maintain some level of control. If he came the second Scott put his lips around him he would never forgive himself. Having his briefs pulled down to his ankles Scott bit his lower lip as he got a look. Derek wasn't as thick as Boyd,but what he lacked in girth he made up for in inches and a head that was bulbous and begging for attention.

Attention Scott was more than happy to give. Teasing the head by giving it kitten licks he pressed the tip of his tongue inside the slit and it made Derek shiver "You're going to kill him" Boyd smirked and put a hand on the back of Derek's neck to bring him in for a kiss. One that Derek let him completely dominate as the sensation from Scott finally taking him in became overwhelming.

"We certainly can't have that,can we?" Boyd asked before going back to the kiss and taking an opportunity Derek reached down and wrapped a hand around Boyd's cock to stroke him. Getting a moan out of his Lieutenant he pushed his hips forward and heard Scott gag for a second before readjusting and sucking Derek's dick down until the hairs tickled Scott's nose.

"You're so fucking good at that" Derek said and the praise made Scott smile "I want to eat you out" he looked at Boyd "can I eat him out?"

"You can do whatever you want Derek, he belongs to us,ain't that right?" and Scott nodded enthusiastically as he removed his briefs. Turning over he got on his knees and lifted his ass high up to give Derek a view of easily the best he had ever seen.

Kneeling on the bed behind Scott he pulled the man's cheeks apart to get a look at Scott's hole. Tighter then it had a right to be after taking someone Boyd's size and leaning in he ran his tongue over the tight skin thoroughly before he pierced it. His face buried completely as Scott reached back to keep Derek's head in place as Boyd stroked himself.

"Derek" Scott whimpered at his skill and it only made the older man go that much harder. Boyd had been right. It managed to taste even better then it looked and Derek found himself already getting hooked. So much so that when Boyd had saddled up behind him and did the same thing to Derek that Derek did to Scott he could only moan into Scott's ass as Boyd ate him out. It was all too much and if Derek didn't get inside Scott soon he'd explode.

"On your back Derek" Boyd commanded and Derek looked back at him for a second before doing as he was told. Cock sitting straight up he stroked himself "You know what to do Scotty" and getting up he hovered over Derek, knees placed on either side of the man's body as he sank down and Derek's cock was pushed inside.

"Oh fuck!" Derek said and threw his head back. Holding Scott's hips his nails dug into the brown skin "Feels good doesn't it?" Boyd said as he placed Derek's legs on his shoulder and lined himself up. "Yes" Derek told "so fucking good,don't ever wanna leave"

"You don't have to" he smirked as Scott started to ride him. Derek's cock stretching him open and making him feel full in way few things could. He placed a hand on Derek's chest to balance himself as his long strokes slowly turned into faster one.

Derek had been absently aware of Boyd's cock pushing into him,but it wasn't until the man was completely inside did he really focus on it. He took a deep breathe and looked at both men as they started to use his body to bring themselves pleasure.

"Use me" he said as he started to pump his hips and when Boyd leaned over Scott's shoulder and Derek raised up so they could kiss he nodded "You want that Derek?" he asked "you want us to use this body to make us cum?"

"Please" he begged.

That was all both Boyd and Scott needed because a second later Derek's body was fucked without mercy. Scott riding him hard as Boyd pushed in and out of his body with a strength that made Derek's toes curl. For the first time Derek didn't think about what his future would hold because he had right here.

"I'm so close" Scott said breathlessly "Me too" Derek said when Scott leaned down to kiss him "Where do you want it?"

"In me,fill me up" Scott said and Derek gave a silent prayer of thanks as he started to fuck Scott. Sweat covered his body at the exertion of his efforts and when Scott's voice hitched and Derek felt his release cover his chest it sent Derek over the edge and he filled Scott with every drop of sexual frustration he had bottled up.

Scott falling onto Derek's chest and Derek falling to the bed they both still moving with every thrust from Boyd. Derek held Scott close as Boyd raced to the finish and one final curse had Derek feeling the warm essence of Boyd go through him.

A couple moments later and Boyd managed to pull out and fall next to Derek, his chest heaving as he came down.

"So, what do you think of staying here with us for awhile?" Boyd asked,turning to look at Derek.

Instead of words Derek grunted and pulled his arms around Scott tighter,refusing to let him go.

"I think that's a yes" Scott laughed 

"Welcome home Derek"


End file.
